Żyć z Buckym i nie zwariować
by SilenceAt7
Summary: Drabble czysto humorystyczne, uzupełniające w pewnym stopniu główną fabułę ficka "To, co nas wiąże".
1. Chapter 1

#1. [Eve, okolice 4-5 rozdziału w „To, co nas wiąże"]

Drogi Pamiętniczku.

Jak sam wiesz, jestem osobą dość tolerancyjną i nie wymagającą od nikogo naginania własnych przyzwyczajeń i zachowań specjalnie dla mnie. Głównie dlatego, że mało mnie one obchodzą, ale ćśśś… To nieważne.

Bucky od dwóch godzin gapi się na mnie spode łba.

Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. Nawet nie wiem, czy zwyczajnie się na mnie obraził, czy może układa sobie właśnie w myślach plan, jak mnie unieruchomić i zwiać jak najdalej. I oczywiście wezwać panów w białych kitlach, ale to w międzyczasie.

_Przecież nic nie zrobiłam. _

A wszystko zaczęło się, gdy poszłam sobie do kuchni. Oczywiście, że po kawę, no bo po co innego chodzi się do kuchni o drugiej w nocy? Wtedy jeszcze wszystko było okej. Kawa jak kawa – trudno ją zepsuć, no bo co to za filozofia zalać proszek wodą i dosypać cukru? No właśnie – żadna. Jeżeli posiada się cukier.

To nie tak, że tego cukru zabrakło albo że go wcale nie było. On był i to całkiem do niedawna. Tylko, że ktoś go bezczelnie zeżarł.

Odnoszę wrażenie, że Bucky to taka wszystkożerna istota chomikopodobna. Z pozoru wcale się taki nie wydaje. Ot, takie sobie zwykły facet, trochę przypakowany, ale wciąż w granicach normy. I nikt nigdy by się nie domyślił, jakie zło w nim drzemie. I to wcale nie tak głęboko.

Zjada wszystko, i to w każdych ilościach. I pisząc „wszystko", mam na myśli absolutnie wszystko, co przypadkiem znajdzie się w jego otoczeniu i jest w mniejszym lub większym stopniu jadalne. Z uwzględnieniem szczególnie cukru pod każdą postacią. Znaczy, pod prawie każdą, bo głównie z dodatkiem herbaty. Niewielkim, trzeba nadmienić. Już mu ostatnio poradziłam, żeby zalewał wrzątkiem od razu cukiernicę, zamiast bawić się później w sypanie tony cukru do tej nieszczęsnej herbaty, ale tylko przewrócił oczami i mruknął, że jak zwykle przesadzam. Co za bezczelny typ. Oby mu wszystkie plomby powypadały.

To nie tak, że mu żałuję. Jak już mówiłam, niech sobie robi, co chce, przecież nie jest dzieckiem.

TYLKO ŻE ON ZEŻARŁ MI CAŁY CUKIER.

A potem jeszcze gapił się na mnie jak na wariatkę, gdy posłodziłam kawę cukrem pudrem, wychodząc z tego prostego założenia, że cukier to cukier, tylko że w nieco innej postaci.

\- Lubisz eksperymentować, co…? – mruknął, próbując się nie roześmiać, I TO WCIĄŻ Z HERBATĄ W RĘKU.

\- Jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś? – zdziwiłam się, i to wcale nie udawanie.

Bucky zamarł. Pewnie przypomniał sobie ten pamiętny makaron. I inne posiłki, które mu po nim zaserwowałam, w sumie nie wnikając w to, jak powstały.

A potem zaczął przyglądać mi się podejrzliwie.

I tak właśnie dochodzimy do punktu wyjścia. Bucky siedzi na sofie, a ja w fotelu i od czasu do czasu mierzymy się wzrokiem.

Zupełnie nie mam pojęcia, o co mu chodzi.

PRZECIEŻ NIE WYSKOCZĘ DO SPOŻYWCZAKA O DRUGIEJ W NOCY.


	2. Chapter 2

#2. [Eve, okolice 4-5 rozdziału w „To, co nas wiąże"]

Drogi Pamiętniczku.

Dzisiaj zorientowałam się, że mieszkam z kotem.

Nigdy dotychczas nie zastanawiałam się nad tak dziwnymi tematami jak reinkarnacja (znaczy często myślę o dziwnych rzeczach, ale tę chyba pominęłam przez nieuwagę), jednak moje ostatnie obserwacje zmusiły mnie do podjęcia takich przemyśleń.

Posiłkując się życiowym doświadczeniem i mądrością, próbowałam rozłożyć ten problem na czynniki pierwsze, jednak moja wiedza okazała się być niewystarczająca – no cóż, nigdy nie należałam do kotomaniaków.

Ponieważ jednak nie potrafiłam tak łatwo odpuścić, postanowiłam sięgnąć po bardziej radykalne metody sprawdzenia trafności mojej tezy.

Mianowicie zasięgnęła rady Internetu.

Każdy wie, że Internet pełen jest kotów. Są wszędzie, począwszy od blogów samotnych, niedowartościowanych kobiet po trzydziestce, poprzez różnego rodzaju humorystyczne wstawki gdzie tylko się da, aż po memy, z których aż kapie esencją kotowatości. I na tych ostatnich właśnie się skupiłam.

Wiem, że jest to raczej kontrowersyjne źródło wiedzy, ale z drugiej strony – przecież Wujek Google jest odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania, co nie?

No więc tak:

Po pierwsze, koty dużo śpią. Bucky także. Daję słowo, że mógłby przespać 24 godziny na dobę, gdyby tylko nie musiał wstawać, żeby coś zjeść. To wiąże się także z punktem drugim listy podobieństw – powszechnie wiadomo, że koty albo śpią, albo jedzą. Inne czynności, wymagające użycia większej ilości energii, wykonują rzadko i niechętnie, na ogół jedynie wtedy, gdy jest to absolutnie konieczne. Dokładnie tak, jak Bucky. Ten gość mógłby na raz wszamać równowartość masy swojego ciała, a potem uciąć sobie ośmiogodzinną drzemkę, po której znów będzie głodny. I NIE PRZYBYWA MU PO TYM NAWET GRAMA TŁUSZCZU. I GDZIE TU SPRAWIEDLIWOŚĆ?!

I po trzecie: czasami zawiesza mu się mózg. Wszyscy posiadacze kotów i Internetu znają te sytuacje, gdy sierściuch po prostu siedzi nieruchomo i gapi się w ścianę, jakby coś go poraziło.

No więc ten właśnie hit Internetu siedzi na mojej kanapie i od 15 minut nie daje oznak życia.

Ja nie wiem, co jest tak interesującego w powietrzu w moim domu. Przyjemne jest, znaczy się, ale chyba nie na tyle, żeby je podziwiać z takim tępym wyrazem twarzy. I to już nie pierwszy raz. Słowo daję, że wielokrotnie przyłapywałam już Buckiego na wgapianiu się w pustkę, w najróżniejszych miejscach i o różnych porach. Nie wiem, czy coś mu się w mózgu przepaliło, czy może on fotosyntezę przeprowadza, pozbywając się tej całej energii albo odsyła ją kosmitom.

No. I tu dochodzimy do problemu, który nurtuje mnie od tych 15 minut.

Jakiego Whiskasa mu kupić, żeby sprawdzić, czy mu posmakuje, w ramach ostatecznego testu? W paczce czy z puszki?

**Od Autora: Tym miłym akcentem życzę wam, moi drodzy, wesołych i szczęśliwych świąt - oraz każdego innego dnia. Astrid, mam nadzieję, że spodobał ci się prezent ;) Wybacz, że skromny, ale za to prosto z serduszka. Mrau~**


	3. Chapter 3

#3. [Eve, okolice 16 rozdziału w „To, co nas wiąże"]

Drogi Pamiętniczku,

Czwartego dnia pobytu u pana Bauleta w domku nad jeziorem przypadkiem odnalazłam laserowy wskaźnik – jeden z takich, co to na ogół doczepia się je do kluczy, żeby się fajnie dyndały.

To był znak z niebios. Błogosławieństwo kurzące się w szufladzie.

Rozpoczęło się ostateczne starcie tytanów.

Po jednej stronie stał zaprawiony w bojach wojownik z dawnych czasów. Po drugiej – bestia z lasu, która od wieków siała postrach i trwogę pośród gawiedzi, która śmiała naruszyć jej terytorium. Do tego pojedynku musiało kiedyś dojść – jestem pewna, że gdybym nie była taka ślepa, to wyczytałabym to w gwiazdach. A póki co…

Wypełniając swój najwyraźniej z góry przypisany mi obowiązek, skierowałam czerwoną kropkę na plecy Buckiego, przeglądającego figurki nad kominkiem. Idealnie pomiędzy jego łopatki. Rudy kocur nie mógł czegoś takiego przegapić. Ani odpuścić.

Widać było, jak spina mięśnie do brawurowego skoku z kanapy. Do kontaktu dojdzie za trzy, dwa, jeden…

Bądźcie dzielni, chłopcy. Walczcie aż do ostatniej kropli krwi i kłaczka sierści. Historia o was nie zapomni.

A na zwycięzcę czeka nagroda, w końcu nie na darmo taszczyłam na to odludzie Whiskasa z wątróbką.

Tymczasem jednak pozostaje mi już tylko czekać na naturalny rozwój wypadków, jak na prawdziwą księżniczkę z wieży przystało.

* * *

Ten Whiskas nie pachnie tak źle, jak by się można było spodziewać. Coś w nim musi być takiego, że aż się chce go spróbować.

A może to te wrzaski z salonu tak zaostrzają apetyt?

Kto to może wiedzieć…


	4. Chapter 4

#4. [Eve, okolice 19 rozdziału w „To, co nas wiąże". Dom pana Bauleta.]

Drogi Pamiętniczku…

„Czy ja mam kwiatka na twarzy?"

Tak powiedział, słowo daję. Bucky użył DOKŁADNIE TAKICH SŁÓW, i to jeszcze patrząc na mnie tym swoim niezwykle-przerażającym-wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby obiecywał mi nim długą i bardzo bolesną śmierć.

NO JASNE, ŻE TO KWIATEK, TY IDIOTO!

Nie po raz pierwszy przekonałam się już, że Bucky w ogóle nie posiadał wyczucia smaku ani zacięcia estetycznego, no ale to już była przesada! Kwiatek wyszedł mi bardzo ładny i zgrabny – naprawdę – aż się sama zdziwiłam, jak wielki talent we mnie tkwi. Wracając do tematu reinkarnacji, bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że jestem kolejnym wcieleniem Da Vinciego. W końcu to nie jest wcale takie proste narysować kwiatka na świeżo ogolonym policzku śpiącego faceta, który w dodatku ciągle mruczy coś przez sen i się wierci.

I jeszcze ma czelność pytać potem, co to jest…

Oj, kotuś… Następnym razem zafunduję ci taką galerię sztuki, że w końcu nauczysz się, co to znaczy być częścią wspaniałego arcydzieła, którego przekaz będzie ponadczasowy…!

Dobra, cofam ostatnie. Po prostu lubię po nim rysować. I kwiatki też lubię, jakby ktoś jeszcze nie zauważył. To chyba nie grzech, nie?

**Od Autora: Następny będzie Bucky i jego punkt widzenia :3**


	5. Chapter 5

#5 [ Bucky, okolice 19 rozdziału w „To, co nas wiąże". Dom pana Bauleta.]

Daję słowo, że jeśli jeszcze choć raz zobaczę w jej rękach marker, długopis, albo cokolwiek innego, co można wykorzystać do „ubarwienia rzeczywistości", to nie ręczę za siebie.

Skąd ona je bierze? No skąd?!

Jeszcze ani razu nie udało mi się jej złapać na gorącym uczynku, ale przecież jakoś musi się to dziać, za stary już jestem na wiarę w czary i mam święte prawo deklarować to z czystym sumieniem.

Czy ona ma jakiś składzik tych markerów? Istnieje w ogóle coś takiego? I po co miałoby… Dobra. Nieważne. W przypadku Eve pytania typu „dlaczego" i „po co" nie mają większych szans na uzyskanie odpowiedzi. A w każdym razie przydatnej odpowiedzi, o zgodzie z faktycznym stanem rzeczy już nie wspominając…

Nie wiem, kiedy ona mi to robi i nie liczę na to, że w tym życiu się tego dowiem. Bądźmy realistami, chociaż w tym towarzystwie nie jest to proste…

Nie mam więc wpływu na to, kiedy Eve po mnie maże – mogę (tzn. liczę na to) jednak skupić się na tym, czym dokładnie to robi. Gdzieś musi przecież trzymać i odkładać te mazaki.

Wyruszyłem więc na łowy. Gdyby tylko HYDRA mnie wtedy zobaczyła….

Po 15 minutach miałem już zarekwirowane 5 długopisów, 2 dziwne mazaki oraz jeden marker znaleziony w wazonie z uschniętymi kwiatkami. Jak on się tam znalazł…? Nie mam pojęcia, ale chyba bałbym się odpowiedzi. Wazon stał za wysoko, żeby Eve go dosięgnęła. Pan Baulet tym bardziej.

Więc jak…?

Nieważne. Życie jest sztuką wypierania z umysłu niewygodnych pytań, jak to mawia Eve. Całkiem rozsądne stwierdzenie, aczkolwiek wciąż martwi mnie jedno…

Co ja zrobię z tym całym dobytkiem? A co, jeśli ktoś się dowie że to ja to zabrałem…?

To nic. W końcu nikt nie musi się o tym dowiedzieć.

Czy ja zaczynam mieć nerwicę? A może paranoję?

Oby Eve nie narysowała mi czegoś na pocieszenie. Muszę zrobić jeszcze jeden obchód po domu, tak na wszelki wypadek…


End file.
